Shiara of Bamarre
by Appy4la
Summary: Shiara accidently gets transported into another story... the Two Princesses of Bamarre! Luckily her cat NightWitch is there to help. If you haven't read Princesses of Bamarre, it will still be a good read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – In Which Shiara Makes a Discovery

"Are we there yet?" A bored voice asked. The speaker had bright orange hair and was currently sitting on the back of a dragon, soaring through the air.

The dragon she was riding, was Kazul, king of Dragons responded, "Yes, Shiara, nearly there. Are all Fire Witches so impatient or it that just you?" She asked.

"All of us I believe, it's just one of our talents I guess." She said in a voice of forced politeness. _Why oh why did that stupid sword have to curse me?_ Shiara thought, thinking of how she had to be polite for her magic to work.

Kazul laughed. "No need to be impatient any longer, we're here." She said as she swiftly landed in front of a line of trees, which was actually the border of the enchanted forest. Shiara dismounted and thanked Kazul.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait until I can take you to the castle?" Kazul asked. "It is a rather long way by foot, at least half a day, if it hasn't moved that is."

"Yes, I'll be fine." Shiara said firmly. "Believe me; I want to get rid of this curse as soon as possible." Her hair brightened as if about to turn to fire. Just thinking about having to be polite made her mad. Thankfully, Cimorene, the Queen of the Enchanted Forest called her on a mirror yesterday to tell her they thought they had found a spell to fix it so her magic would always work, polite of not.

Unfortunately, Kazul had a meeting with the dragon clan today, but Shiara had managed to convince her to drop her off on the way.

"All right then, I must be off." Kazul said, stretching her wings to prepare for taking off once more into the air.

"Goodbye Kazul, I'll miss you." Shiara said. Kazul said goodbye and started to fly away.

"See you in a half a week!" She called after the dragon, who was probably too far to hear her now. Kazul's meeting lasted half a week and Shiara didn't mind staying a little while to visit her friends.

She sighed. Kazul had just left and she already missed her. The thought of going into the forest alone did not seem so appealing any more. Strange things happened in there if you sat on an enchanted rock, or drank from the wrong stream. The list continued.

Shiara looked into the forest and saw nothing but trees. It looked safe enough. She stepped into the forest and began walking through the trees.

Shiara walked until midday, then stopped to have lunch by a pond in a clearing, though she did not drink any of the water nor eat any of the berries that looked like regular blackberries, but one could never tell if they were actually normal or not.

A rock that overlooked the pond looked like a good place to sit and as she watched a rabbit hopped out of the forest, across the rock and into the blackberry brambles. That proved that the rock was safe, Shiara guessed. She sat and enjoyed a sandwich while watching some curious squirrels that had come to see who she was.

When she finished, she spied a flat rock that she could easily skip in the pond. She threw it and it started to skip, _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven,_ she counted. Seven skips! It was a good stone, so she waded into the water to get it.

As soon as she had both feet in the water, the air began to shimmer, she hurriedly stepped backwards but it didn't stop. Shiara looked down at her feet. She could no longer feel or see anything beneath her feet.

Then, suddenly as the shimmering had started, it stopped. She felt ground beneath her feet, though she knew she was not where she was before. The pond had transported her somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, but where. _At least I hope it's in the enchanted forest._ She thought.

Night Witch, her cat, popped her head out of her backpack where she'd been sleeping throughout the trip.

"Meow!" She said.

Shiara looked up cautiously, afraid what she might see.

A tall grey castle stood a half a mile away and it certainly wasn't the Enchanted Forest's castle.

"NightWitch, I don't think we're in the Enchanted Forest anymore." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

NightWitch meowed her agreement.

"What now?" Shiara asked her cat.

"Why go see who lives there of course." Said NightWitch as if stating the obvious.

Shiara's jaw dropped. "NightWitch! You spoke!" Shiara exclaimed.

"Of course I can talk to you. All witches can speak to their cats. I never had anything to say before."

Shiara nodded, taking this in. She started walking to the castle and NightWitch jumped down to walk.

She got to the big oak door and knocked threes times hard. "Ow!" Shiara said, scowling at the oak door. _Wish it was "polite" just to burn the stupid thing._ She thought bitterly.

The door creaked open, opened by lady who looked at them with amazment. The lady had never seen girls dressed in pants before.

"Where if this?" Shiara asked gesturing at the land.

The lady gave her an odd look, as if not able to belive someone didn't know where this was. "Of course, don't you know?" She asked. "This is Bamarre castle."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer (Which I forgot to do for the first chapter): I do not own any characters, places etc. from either "The Enchanted Forest Chronicles" or "The Two Princesses of Bamarre".

Note: This takes place before the Meryl gets the Grey Death and after the forth Enchanted Forest book.

Chapter 2 – In which there is some confusion and introductions

"Bamarre?" Shiara asked in a voice of forced calm, while searching her head for any information of the place. Finding none, she asked the lady who was still looking her as if she were crazy, another question. "What country is Bamarre in?"

"Bamarre is a country, miss." Said the puzzled woman. "Where did you say you where from?"

There certainly were no countries in called Bamarre. Kazul had taught Shiara all the countries names, but not the towns. Shiara petted NightWitch while puzzling this new information. "The Enchanted Forest." She answered.

The lady at the door watched her think in silence for a few moments, and then said, "Would you like an audience with the Princesses? I'm afraid the king is too busy with more important matter, no offense, so he lets his daughters deal with some matters."

"Yes." Shiara said quietly, still thinking, then "Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you." She added a little more confidently.

The lady nodded and gestured her inside. Shiara stepped in and was amazed. She had previously thought there was no entrance hall bigger than the Enchanted Forest's castle, but now she realized she was wrong. This entrance hall's ceiling was as tall as the castle back home and half as tall again.

Shiara did not have much time to observe her surrounding however; as she was quickly lead into a room that had chairs lining the room. The lady who had lead Shiara there, beckoned as a seat and hurried off, after assuring her that she could go in when the bell sounded. Shiara nodded, though she did not like the idea of being summoned by a bell (it was certainly more "proper" wherever she was), and sat.

She petted NightWitch while she waited and listened intently when the cat spoke. Shiara did not want to miss a word of anything a cat said. Mostly, NightWitch talked (Or meowed, Shiara wasn't sure what to call it when a cat spoke) about the kingdoms she had heard of and where this "Bamarre" might be.

After about ten minutes, a bell sounded and Shiara stood. She strode over to the door; NightWitch perched on her shoulder, ready to whisper (or meow) advice if needed.

The room Shiara enter was basically a fancy living room, with a few couches, chairs and fire place that had fire burning merrily inside.

Two girls sat inside the room, one sitting on an arm chair, working on a piece of embroidery and the other sat on one side of a couch, a wooden sword sitting beside her. The one with the sword had fair complexion, while the embroidering girl had a darker complexion.

The door shut behind Shiara with a bang, causing the two princesses to look up. The embroidering princess had a look of curiosity, hesitation, and possibly a bit of fear upon Shiara, whereas the other grinned broadly and motioned her over, while she stood up.

"I am the Princess Meryl, though you may call me Meryl." She announced and gave a short, ungraceful curtsy; the other stood and preformed a slightly more practiced one. Shiara attempted one, but started to stumble and quickly stood. Meryl appeared not to notice or care if she had, and continued her introduction. "And this is the other Princess and my younger sister, Princess Adalina, though she prefers Addy."

"I am Shiara." She said and the two girls sat. Shiara picked a wooden chair next to the fire and sat also. The princesses looked at Shiara expectantly and waited, Shiara guessed, for an explanation since no doubt the lady had already filled them in with what had been said so far.

Shiara started to open her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. What could she say? "Where on the map is Bamarre?" Shiara asked, confusedly.

Addy stood and walked to a bookshelf and took a map from it. She brought it to the table and laid it flat against the table. "Here is Bamarre." She said quietly, pointing at a large country at the middle, which would be the first thing anyone saw on the map.

_Perhaps it's only a close up view of part of the world,_ Shiara thought. "Do you have a world map?" She said, aloud this time.

"This is a world map." Addy said and looked at Shiara as though she believed Shiara was crazy.

"Really?" Shiara asked and Addy nodded.

"Where do you live?" Meryl asked, looking eager. "Point it out on the map." She said excitedly.

Shiara studied the map intently for ten minutes before announcing The Enchanted Forest was no where on the map, nor any country she knew of. _Stupid Pond, _Shiara thought angrily, _didn't just transport me to somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, it transported me into a whole other world!_

"Your hair!" Exclaimed Meryl. Shiara looked up from the map.

"What?" Shiara asked.

"A moment ago." Meryl started to explain while Addy just watched her with wide eyes. "It started to flame! But it just stopped. Are you a wizard? I don't know if wizards can do that." She stopped talking, looking puzzled and still extremely curious.

"How dare you call me a wizard!" Shiara screamed, her hair turned to flames again, though brighter than before. She stood, not sure if she storm out or lecture them on the many differences between wizards and fire witches.

Meryl who had watched her with wide eyes, stood now. "What's wrong?" She asked, careful to stay far enough away from the flame hair.

"You called me a wizard." She said angrily. "I am most defiantly not." Meryl's face and Addy's looked so confused, that Shiara guessed they did not know wizards were bad. So, she promptly told them they were.

"No they aren't" Addy said, "not on this world anyway."

Shiara's hair turned normal once again. "Really?" She asked, her anger replaced with curiosity.

The three girls chatted for the next hour and a half, discussing the difference between worlds. They also became friends in that time. Shiara knew Meryl as the brave one and Addy as the creative one.

Eventually, Shiara decided to leave to go exploring the town. Addy and Meryl told her the sun was setting and she should wait until the next day and that she could spend her time visiting in Bamarre in the castle when she wasn't exploring, since because it was a castle, it had many extra rooms.

Shiara agreed thankfully, since she had not thought about that yet and agreed to wait until tomorrow.

A maid appeared to lead Shiara to her room, so Shiara stood and started to leave. Behind her, the two princesses had started discussing recent events.

After she left the room, as she walked away she heard a few words: Volice the dragon, Bamarre desert, something about a farmer and something about an omelet.

Thought she puzzled about the last two, the first had helped her decide what to do tomorrow. She would visit a dragon, so that she could find out if they were like Kazul.

Authors Note: Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters, places, etc, from either "The Two Princesses of Bamarre" or "The Enchanted Forest". I also do not own the magic book, which was taken out of "Ella Enchanted".

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, the 4th chapter will follow it shortly.

Chapter 3 – In Which Shiara reads other people's letters and diaries

Shiara sat in a large arm chair in her room feeling happy, she had a plan. She set her backpack next to her chair and opened it. Inside, sitting on top was the letter Cimorene had written for Shiara so that she could show it to anyone who questioned why she was in the forest and it would let her into the castle if they happened to be away at the moment. Shiara frowned. Where did they think she had gone? Did they notice she was missing yet? Or did time just freeze while she was here?

She puzzled this for a few moments before opening her backpack again and rummaging through it, searching for the book on the caves of fire and ice that Cimorene had written. Cimorene had once read the original book on the subject and had announced it to be much too boring for such an interesting thing, so she wrote her own version, which Shiara was finding to be quite interesting so far.

Shiara's hand felt a book and pulled it up. It was not the book of the Caves of Fire and Ice. It wasn't one that she had ever seen as a matter of fact. It's cover was a plain brown, but had gold cursive letters across the front reading "The Magic Book". _Real creative name,_ Shiara thought, though she didn't really care about the simple title, what she wanted to know what was inside. A bright, forest green ribbon stuck out of about the middle of the book, acting as a bookmark. Shiara shrugged to herself and opened to that page.

A piece of paper that had been folded into thirds fell out. The seal upon was Kazul's, which made Shiara all the more curious. She opened it and recognized the writing as Cimorene's, though the letter was signed Kazul, so Shiara guessed that Kazul had asked Cimorene to write it for her. It read:

_Shiara,_

_Thank you for your help so far in my cave. It isn't easy being king of all the dragons. Your help has been much appreciated. So, I have decided to give you this book, which I am sure, is perfect for you. Do not think that I have given you an ordinary book. No, this one is magic, as you may have guessed from the title. The book is filled with fairy tales that change often, so that you never run out of things to read. There is also other things in its pages as well, which you are sure to find out soon enough. _

_Happy reading, _

_Kazul, King of Dragons in the Mountains of Morning_

Shiara eagerly began scanning through the book. What had Kazul meant by "other things"? She didn't have to wait long to find out.

After passing a fairy tale about Cinderella, she found a letter, which was actually more of a note. She quickly read it:

Kazul,

Shiara hasn't arrived yet and it is evening. We were expecting her by mid afternoon.

Has she decided to wait until you can bring her directly to the castle?

Just wanted to make sure everything is ok.

Thanks, Cimorene.

P.S. You must come to the castle as soon as possible. We've added a new tower that goes higher than all the rest and the top is big enough for a dragon to land on. It has a spectacular view of the forest (whatever part we happen to be in) and sometimes you can see the tips of the Mountains of Morning. We thought Shiara would enjoy seeing it as a surprise, so don't tell.

Shiara laughed at the last part added, but her laughter quickly died. Time did not freeze when she was here as she had thought. Also, Shiara hardly knew where she was, let alone how to get back. She sighed and put her book back into the pack. Shiara went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

Shiara woke early and dressed. Stepping outside her room, she noticed the halls were quiet and empty except for a yawning maid, walking sleepily toward the stairs.

_Apparently too early,_ Shiara decided. She stepped back into her room and shut the door behind her as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake anyone. Shiara sat in the armchair that she had sat in last night pondering how to pass the time.

_The book, of course,_ Shiara thought, and pulled it out. She opened it and found a Bamarrian fairy tale. Eagerly, she read it. It was about Bamarre's last known fairy godmother. Shiara found it to be way to short and felt unhappy it ended to fast. Turning the page, she saw no illustration, but a picture. It showed Daystar, Mendanbar, and Morwen, all around Cimorene, listening as she read a letter out loud. Their expressions varied from surprised, to confused, and worried. She could only make out that it was from Kazul and one sentence:_ Shiara left yesterday morning._

More sad news, thought Shiara unhappily. She turned the pages again and found two diary entries, the first scribbled out hastily in fast written print and the second had small precise letters.

_**Dear Diary, Journal, or whatever your preferred name,**_

**_The most extraordinary thing has happened. A girl from another world has come! Her name sounds very exotic; different from the names we have here, Shara, Siera… Shiara! That was it. I'm sure she's eager to explore this world and I might be able to convince Addy that we'd be perfect for the job. It'd be so much fun! I might even have my very first real adventure! Maybe we'll run into a monster I have to defeat it! I wonder if I could sneak along one of the spare swords… oh well, I'm getting ahead of myself, not that there's anything wrong with that, but I should be getting a head start on something. Maybe talk Addy into the tour and start looking for a nice sword…_**

_**Well, that's it for now, **_

**_Meryl_**

_Dear Diary,_

_A girl arrived at the castle today by the name of Shiara. She says she's from another world, but how is that possible? Possibly she's confused. Meryl's getting all excited, I'm sure she'll be in any minute to ask if we can show her around the country, while secretly hoping to meet up with some monsters. That's Meryl for you. We got to talk to her a while tonight, but we didn't get too far before we were had it was time for bed. We haven't yet discussed creatures. I wonder if there are monsters in her world. Uh oh, I hear a knock. It's Meryl. _

_I'll report back soon with news,_

_Princess Addy_

Shiara grinned. This was going to be an interesting time indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as chapter three

Author's Note: This chapter will be told from Shiara's point of view. Also, thanks to my beta reader, lunartears, who will soon be an author on Replies: Sorry I haven't posted these before, so here are the replies for all the reviews so far.

Elycat: Thanks for Reviewing! Volice will make her appearance in Chapter 5. There is going to be one confused dragon. Thanks for the tip about Nightwitch's name, I wasn't sure about that

JustWriter2: Thanks for the review. :D

Cattan: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter

StardustPixie: Rhys will be making an appearance, though Volice will come first. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 4 – In which the first day of adventuring begins

I hand lowered to turn the next page.

Click, Click, Click.

Footsteps were coming. I hastily shoved the book back into my pack, not sure if the people here would approve. I still wasn't sure if the entries were true, but they sure seemed it.

Nightwitch looked up from her spot on a chair piled high with pillows. "Morning?" She inquired sleepily. I nodded, not sure if the was meant as "good morning" or a question. Nightwitch didn't care however and merely yawned as a fist rapped on the door.

I cast a quick glance and Nightwitch, who yawned again, and hurried to the door. Flinging it open, I saw a maid, different from the one I'd seen the previous night. "Good morning." I said, my voice dry, being the first time I'd spoken this morning.

The lady nodded and murmured her own good morning before explaining she was to give me a dress to wear and then she was to lead me down the were breakfast was being held, so I could meet the king and talk with the princesses.

"Thank you" I said gratefully and accepted the dress being held out to me. She nodded yet again and retreated down the hall to a bench to wait for me. So, I shut the doors and eye the dress. After a moment, I stuck my tongue out at it. Though that wasn't going to change anything, but it felt somewhat satisfying. I even considered burning it, but I figure that just might possibly be taken as an insult. Sighing, I put it on. It isn't that bad really. Well, maybe a little. It's a pretty normal fancy dress, which I find annoying as you can't climb trees, run, or dodge an annoyed dragon's flame (not that I need to, haha!), in a fancy dress. This one is a pale purple which is defiantly going to clash with my hair. Purple and red? Blah.

After brushing out my hair, I decide to leave it down, hoping that's ok in this place. Both princesses had had their hair in a knot, but that didn't exactly mean you had too. I could use one of the hair bands available for guests who forgot some, but just incase I was angered, I didn't want to blow up a hair band. Last time I tried to wear a hair band I had gotten into an argument with Daystar about a wandering princess that he had wanted to take back to the castle. The princess was so obviously faking, and kept repeating her tale. Then, my hair had become fire and burnt part of the hair band, causing it to whiz off and fly into a very surprised Suz, who had come to investigate, knocking the poor lizard over, though it hadn't hurt him.

After leaving the room, the maid stood quickly and gives me a look (apparently she notices the clashing colors also) and starts down the hall, I followed. We walked past a slightly cracked door, so I could hear sound coming from the room. "Why? I don't want to go! I want to show Lady Shiara around!" I had a silent laugh at the last bit. I have never ever been called **lady**Shiara. The voice was easily recognizable as Meryl's. I wondered what the fuss was about and half intended to stay and listen, but the maid was turning a corner and would soon be out of sight. I lengthened my strides and caught up.

She led to a fairly large room, with a tall ceiling. One long table stretched down the center of the room. Smaller tables are placed around it. The lady leads me to the opposite end of the long table, two seats down from the head of the table. Addy was the only one seated there, on the other side of the table, on the chair directly next to the head of the table. She looked up from her toast as I sat with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." She says. I return the greeting and she continues. "I hope your room was to your liking?" I nod, bored with the small talk and inwardly yawn. "Good," she says. "Your dress… looks nice." Addy says, trying to keep her face straight. She needs more practice at this. I grin.

"Yes, red and purple are all the rage where I come from." I say with mock formalness.

Addy's eyes widen. "I'm sorry…" She starts, but I grin and she gets it was a joke and starts laughing. I laugh too, relieved, the formalness is over.

We start to chat happily over breakfast and continue until the double doors burst open and Meryl strides in, a stormy look on her face. It brightens somewhat upon seeing me and she hurries over, her face turning stormy again. She takes the seat next to me and grabs a piece of toast from a plate angrily.

"What'd he say?" Addy asks.

"No." She says.

Addy gives her a look to continue.

"Today is the Lady Roberta's social tea. You should go. Daria would have wanted you to continue your social outings" Meryl says in a high voice, the kind someone uses when repeated something someone has said that you don't like.

Addy rolls her eyes and groans. "Not fair."

I look questioningly at the two of them and Addy explains, "We wanted to show you around today, but Da says "no". Today is the Lady Roberta's social tea that Mama, that is, Queen Daria, used to go to until she died. Now, he thinks we should go."

"Sorry about your mom." I say weakly.

"It's alright, we hardly knew her when it happened."

There's a pause, then Meryl crushes her toast slightly (that toast is toast! Haha, sorry, couldn't help it) and starts ranting about her dad and the stupid tea. She waves her crushed toast around while she talks; sending crumbs everywhere, particularly backwards, spraying an unfortunate person, who keeps glancing at the ceiling to find the source.

I'm beginning to think this Meryl has a temper to rival my own. How delightful, someone who can keep up. Eventually she stops, looking disappointed. "I'm sorry Shiara, how rude of me." She picks up a knife to butter her toast, but most has crumbled away. Bet the person behind her is happy now.

"Not at all." I say. "It's nice to rant sometimes." I pause then say more quietly, "I for one am known for it." I didn't expect anyone to hear, but Meryl catches my eye and grins.

Her smile drops when she says, "Today you should explore the castle and perhaps go for a ride. Tomorrow, we'll take to you exploring to farther places. I promise. Even if I have to challenge father to a duel." She adds, grinning once more. I grin back, remembering how Cimorene once told me how she had to challenge knights to duels before they had agreed to leave. I've done it a few times myself. Once even, one knight was so stupid and annoying he wouldn't even leave then. I was going to actually duel him, but I didn't want to hurt him, so I offered him some water. He accepted it of course, and started to thank me before he was turned into stone. I had gotten water from the pool that turns princes into stones just for that purpose. Works perfectly. I knew Kazul could change him back later.

I open my mouth to tell these adventures, but a lady walks over and the other two greeting her. "Hello Bella." They say.

"Come now, it's time to get ready." Bella says.

"Bye Shiara, we'll see you at supper." Meryl says before leaving.

I say goodbye also, then when they disappear, I head to my room and find more clothes left more me, none purple. I pick a shaphire blue tunic and a pair of breeches, and then start towards the barn.


End file.
